User blog:Magik Rasputin/Team-Iso-8
This is an idea that I made up a while ago and right now, this page will be for brainstorming, then I will figure out the synergy abilities between the two characters. Here is an example of what i'm thinking of: Rescue and Iron Man - At Level 15, both Heroes gain an additional slot, it will only activate if both characters are Level 15 and have the T-Iso-8 Equipped. With the 2 Iso equipped, Iron Man has a 100% chance to have a harmful status effect removed each round and Rescue has "Auto-Targeting Interface". And if one or the other is defeated, they both lose the effect. The way of earning these would be a combination of Simulator and Research. There would be a Simulator category called "Classic Encounters" or something like that. Then there would be lists of fights with the two characters working together. Ex. Iron Man and Rescue Vs Titanium Man and Crimson Dynamo If you have any ideas or know of any relationships/best friends/old rivals/etc situations please comment below. Hawkeye and Black Widow - Black Widow has a chance to Join-In on Hawkeye's Follow-Up with "Widow's Bite". Hawkeye will use "Pinpoint Target" on enemies before Black Widow attacks. Iron Man and Rescue - Iron Man gains a 100% Panacea Response and Rescue gains "Auto-Targeting Interface" Cyclops and Phoenix - Cyclops will protect Phoenix from attacks. Phoenix will grant Cyclops 50% health on his first revival Colossus and Kitty Pryde - Kitty Pryde has a chance to make Colossus phased for incoming attacks while Colossus has "Steel Curtain". Colossus will counter with "Colossal Smash" if Kitty Pryde is succesfully attacked. Dr. Strange and Doctor Voodoo - Doctor Voodoo gains "Mystic Charge" when Dr. Strange gains it. Dr. Strange gains "Mystic Charge" when Doctor Voodoo uses a Non-Voodoo Incantation ability. Iron Fist and Luke Cage - Whenever Combo Breaker triggers, Luke Cage gains a stack of "Knuckle-Up". Every time Luke Cage gains "Knuckle-Up", Iron Fist gains a stack of "Amazing Fate". Spider-Man and Black Cat - Black Cat has a chance to counter attacks towards Spider-Man. Spider-Man has a chance to Join-In on Black Cat's attacks. Hulk and She-Hulk - Rage Punch grant both Hulk and She-Hulk Hulk Up. Punch grants both Hulk and She-Hulk Breakthrough. Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver - If an enemy has Hex and backfires, Quicksilver gains a stack of "Quickness". If Quicksilver is attacked and has no "Quickness", Scarlet Witch has a chance to counter with "Hex Spheres". Storm and Black Panther - While in Protective Shroud, Black Panther's buffs no longer expire or can be removed. Storm recieves an attack boost to "Tornado" whenever Black Panther counters, follow-ups, or Pre-Emptivley strikes. Wolverine and X-23 - Enemies with Trigger Scent can be followed up by Wolverine. X-23 has a chance to counter when health is low. Hank Pym and Wasp - If Wasp is hit, Hank Pym has a chance to counter with "Goliath Punch". If Hank Pym is hit, Wasp has a chance to counter with "Disrupting Shot". Ka-Zar and Shanna - While Shanna's health is above 80%, Her and Ka-Zar's attacks are Auto-Critical. While Ka-Zar's health is below 80%, he has a chance to counter with "Zabu Pounce". Deadpool and Cable - If Deadpool checks his Laptop before or after Cable's Turn, Cable has a chance to grant Deadpool "Time Shift". If Cable goes into T-O Rampage and is attacked, Deadpool will has a chance to counter with "Sharp Pointy Things". Thor And Thor (Jane Foster) - If Thor (Jane Foster) is hit, Thor has a chance to gain "Static Pull" (Victor Mancha's Buff, but counter with "Empowering Strike"). When Thor gains "Might Of Mjolnir" grants Thor (Jane Foster) "Energy Charge". Daimon Hellstrom and Satana - Satana gains the Counter and Healing abilities of Darksoul. Daimon has a chance to Follow-Up "Succumbus: Amora Congress" when Satana summons a Demon. Medusa and Black Bolt - Medusa gains "I Speak For My Husband!" (Medusa attack and accuracy increases per stack of "Ambient Particles". Tied Up causes enemies to have a 20% chance for attacks to fail or Stun enemy). Black Bolt gains "....." (Whisper starts cooled down. All of Black Bolt's attacks generate an extra stack of "Ambient Particles" for Medusa) Misty Knight And Colleen Wing - When Colleen Wing Interrupts An Attack Misty Knight Will Join-In With "Killer Diller". When Misty Applies Marked For Revenge To An Enemy, Colleen Applies Weak Point. Deathlok And Death Locket - Deathlok gain "Combat Intel" When Death Locket Attacks. Death Locket Applies Combat Data When Deathlok Attacks. Jessica Jones And Hellcat - Daredevil And Elektra - Sif And Heimdall - Hercules and Ares - Loki and Enchantress - Captain America and Falcon - Rocket Raccoon and Groot - Gamora and Drax - Victor Mancha and Vision - Thundra and The Thing - Rogue and Gambit - Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman - Sunfire and Human Torch - Psylocke and Captain Britain - Anti-Venom and Agent Venom - Karolina Dean and Molly Hayes - Molly Hayes grants Karolina Dean "Focused Attack" when she gains Enraged. Karolina Dean grants Molly Hayes Prismatic Shield when Molly Hayes falls "Asleep". Nico Minoru and Chase Stein - Agent and Destroyer - Omega Sentinel and Fixer (Maybe) And A special set of three for The Warriors Three - Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg Category:Blog posts